The Bodyguard
by skinnieminnie
Summary: "Mary Magdalene's school for girls" Spike muttered. If he'd known she'd be one of those, he would have held out for more cash. AU Human!Spike and underaged!catholic schoolgirl!Dawn. Let the inappropriateness begin. . .
1. Chapter 1

Woo!! New Buffy fic!! I haven't written any SpikexDawn, in a loooong time. This one is AU, Spike is human and Dawn is 16. Spike's been hired by Buffy to take care of Dawn on their trip to New York where Buffy is currently residing. Some of the plot holes are kinda empty right now, but hopefully they'll be filled with all the details. Remember to READ and REVIEW!!! It makes me wanna keep writing =)

* * *

"Listen Spike I have another job for you" the tall dark haired man said.

"Yeah? What is it this time? Crazy stalker boyfriend? Some big shot crook want the extra muscle? Or just plain ol' recon?".

"Actually it's something more on the personal note"

"So psycho boyfriend then?" he said his eyebrows raising in questioning.

"Not….exactly"

"What then?"

"Look before you go off and say no just remember she's willing to pay a lot of money" Angel warned.

"Just say it already peaches" Spike huffed.

"Client's name is Buffy Summers, and she needs a bodyguard."

"Really?" the blonde grinned. "Is she hot?"

"Yes…..but it's not for her…but for her sister"

"Alright what's the catch?"

"The sister….she's 16" Angel flinched.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike shouted.

"Tell her no! I'm not gonna get stuck babysitting brat kid sister" Spike said aggravated.

"Come on Spike, she's paying _good_ money" Spike seemed to think about it for a second, "How much cash are we talking about?"

"Well lets just say you'll be able to buy that car you've had your eye on, and _then_ some" Angel smiled.

"Alright what's the plan" Spike said cheerily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mary Magdalene's school for girls" Spike muttered. If he'd known she'd be one of those, he would have held out for more cash. Lets just say him and religion did not get along. The school bell rang and he stepped out of the car, he'd have to wait until she came outside. Immediately girls began marching out, all seemingly staring at the blonde with the old fancy car. It was making him edgy. All these young girls, with their short uniform skirts. _Fuck_. He was about to light a cigarette when he saw her. She came out braids and all. _Bloody hell she was gorgeous_. He motioned for her to go over.

" 'M Spike your new bodyguard" he said exhaling a plume of smoke into the air.

"_You're_ my new bodyguard?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah there a problem?" Spike asked raising a scarred eyebrow.

"What? No! no, you just look very young, usually half of the bodyguards I've had are guys going through a mid life crisis" she stated.

"Anyways, I'm Dawn" she said, her bright blue eyes lighting up with mischief. Her eyes quickly fluttered towards the car behind him. "Nice car" she said obviously appreciating the DeSoto, she couldn't stop eyeing it up and down.

"Thanks, now hop in we got to get going" he said making his way around the black hood towards the drivers seat. She gracefully sat in the passenger seat, smoothing out her pretty skirt. _Who's bright idea was it to leave the nubile catholic school girl with a self proclaimed degenerate. _Now as he drove he could catch better glimpses at the oblivious girl. If he thought the skirt was short when she was standing, he didn't know what to call it now. The hem of the skirt was riding dangerously up her thighs, maybe if she moved just right he could sneak a peek at those panties underneath. The shirt she wore was a white button up, that too was gravely low, she'd pop the buttons down to the valley of her breasts. Cleavage was apparently a must in a school full of nuns. God he really had to stop thinking about young girls, legs, perky breasts, and _oh fuck_.

"I _said _where are we going?!" Dawn asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, didn't big sis tell you where I'm taking you?" Spike said quickly, he had to save face before the girl caught him staring.

"Yeah but don't I need clothes?. We need to stop by my house" she said in that condescending tone of voice that all girls manage to perfect during their teenaged years.

"Sorry love but big sister already packed a bag for you" Spike said reaching for the glove compartment for his cigarettes.

"Really? Where is it?" she asked eagerly.

"In the backseat" he pointed a finger in the direction. She hurriedly unbuckled her seat belt, turning around she reached for the backseat, her backside in the air near Spike's head.

"What the bloody….." he began, turning to glance at his side only to be met by Dawn's butt. He nearly choked on his cigarette. Her ass was raised, her white cotton panties plainly visible for his roaming eyes to see. She wriggled and grunted as she tried pulling the duffel bag from the back. Oh dear God she was going to kill him If she kept this up.

"Hey are you ok?" she said as she sat back down, her face flushed with exertion. Her hands going to open the bag.

"Yeah just a bit of a draft 's all" Spike said coolly.

"Oh my god, she packed all of my old clothes!" Dawn complained. "These hardly fit any more" she said pulling out the shortest pair of cut offs Spike had ever seen, he swallowed hard as he thought of her prancing around in those.

"So are you always this quiet or are you just trying to avoid me?" she said looking at him sideways.

"Don't have much to talk about" he said looking at her briefly.

"How old are you?"

"27" he replied.

"No way! You look I don't know….20? Must be the hair or something" she finished softly. He grinned he always knew he looked younger.

"So why the whole peroxide blonde thing going on?"

"My ex girlfriend picked it out, I dunno haven't been able to go back to the original"

"I get that" she nodded. "Are you single now?" she asked raising a sly arched eyebrow.

"I never kiss and tell" he smirked.

"Very cryptic all mysterious like" she teased. "It's a wonder you don't have women hanging off you in the masses" she said forming a smirk of her own.

"Very funny" he said rolling his eyes, despite the brief teasing he was beginning to like this girl. She seemed mature for her age, and for that he was glad, he didn't have to listen to the constant chatter of a regular teenaged girl. It'd be the death of him, no matter how much cash he'd be getting in the end.

A couple of hours and three 21 questions games later, and Spike was at his wits end. He'd ran out of cigarettes at the last stop for gas, where the gum popping blonde behind the counter had glared at Spike after he'd walk in with the plaid skirt wearing jailbait that was Dawn. He'd ask for a carton of Marlboro reds while the clerk promptly told him they were out. _'And there ain't no gas stops for the next 200 miles'_ she'd went on to tell him. No cigarettes, no liquor, and a girl that was intent on knowing every detail about his life.

"Look why don't you go to sleep pet?" he said too sweetly. "We still got a couple of hours till we stop".

"I'm not sleepy" she said stubbornly, her lower lip jutting out in an incredibly delicious way that Spike was in no state to enjoy.

"Well try" he said through grit teeth. Her bleedin' interrogation was driving him mad. He swore if she didn't stop he was gonna throw her out the soddin' window.

"Hey…anyone ever tell you, you look like Billy Idol?".


	2. Chapter 2

So it's taken me almost a year to update! Wow. Y'know I hate it when authors stop udating or leave a story behind, and I guess I did that =( But I really, really wanna finish this! And I most likely will. So until then I bring you the second chapter of the long awaited update...

* * *

"So what's the deal with _Spike_?" Dawn asked, her perfectly arched eyebrow raising in bewilderment.

"What? Spike not up to your fancy is it?" he responded.

"Well it can't be your real name can it?" she said popping one of those little chocolate kisses in her mouth. "I mean, I really don't think Buffy would have hired some guy named _Spike_ to baby sit her little sister" she continued, rolling her eyes at the word _baby sit_.

"That's where you're wrong nibblet, big sis hasn't even had the pleasure of meeting me" he grinned.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, "She just hired some random guy to drive me to New York?"

"No!" Spike said shaking his head. "She hired me through peaches, he repeated very many times that I was trustworthy 'n all that rot" he paused smirking her way. "Words of decency and righteousness were also mentioned, from what I hear" he chuckled, reaching for the bag of potato chips that currently resided between Dawn's propped legs on the dashboard. He was gonna have to tell her to stop doing that if she didn't want them to bloody crash, it was damn distracting is what it was.

"Oh I see" she nodded her head, as if all her distrust on a complete stranger were gone, she was too trusting this one. "Spike what's a nibblet?"

* * *

Spike was more than glad to be arriving at the motel at which they'd be spending the night. He for one was tired of the girls constant talk. Although he did have to admit that seeing her bend over in that pretty little skirt of hers, had been more than enough to get his rocks off. _'She's only 16'_, he had to keep reminding himself, which in fact was illegal in all 50 states. Stupid twit was jailbait. Figures, the first time serving as a bodyguard to a woman and she ends up being underage. He was distracted from his thoughts, as he pulled into the parking lot. This was going to be a long night, he just knew it. He turned to the sleeping girl, who was curled in the backseat, one of his gray sweatshirts thrown haphazardly around her legs. Maybe he could have drove the rest of the night and not wake her up?.

"Hey come on…Wake up" Spike said quietly, stroking her bare arm. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"We're here?" she asked her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Yeah, come on get your stuff" Spike said stepping out of the car. The two walked towards the main office situated near the front of the little motel.

"One room, two beds" Spike said to the elderly clerk.

"I'm sorry son, but the only rooms available are single beds only" the man said. _Fuck_. Okay so they'd go to another hotel no problem.

"We'll take it" Dawn interrupted, her face breaking out in a smile as the clerk gave them the room key. "Thanks" she said making her way ahead of Spike.

"Listen love…About the room?" Spike began.

"It's cool. I mean there'll probably be a fold out couch or something right?" Dawn said slinging the black duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Right" Spike nodded, but failed to mention that those chances were relatively low. Opening the door to the room Dawn walked in and lazily flopped onto the bed, her bag quickly forgotten on the carpeted floor. The car was spacious but not comfy like a real bed. Just as Spike suspected no fold out couch, in fact there wasn't even a couch. Dawn sat up noting the look of worry on Spike's face.

"We can sleep together right?" she softly asked.

"What?" Spike said his eyes widening in shock, this girl was far too much naïve.

"Well the bed's big enough for the two of us." Was she really suggesting they sleep together? They'd just met and she was already willing to share a bed. Either this girl was completely clueless about the ways of the world, or she was playing a wicked game Spike wasn't in on. He was positive it wasn't the latter, from what she'd revealed in their games. Young girl, barely 16, had been in all girl schools her whole life, Spike was sure she'd never gone on a date let alone kiss a bloke. Her sister had kept her safe from all the baddies, all the filth had never reached little sis. Never been kissed….probably had all kinds of questions in that pretty little head of hers…

"See" said girl went on, interrupting Spike's thoughts from going any further. She lay on her back, her arms raising above her head to show the wide space of the mattress, the motion causing her shirt to ride up, a sliver of pale smooth tummy peeking from underneath. "It's big enough" she said again.

"If you say it's alright pet…." Spike reminded her, he wasn't about to say no to a night in bed with a beautiful girl. Even if y'know…nothing happened.

Suddenly she sat up lifting the black duffel bag onto the bed, she nearly dumped out all the contents in her desperate search for god knows what. "No pajamas!" she huffed, "Can you believe that?" she asked angrily. "No new clothes, and no freaking pajamas, "_thanks a lot Buffy_" she finished sarcastically, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"What am I going to sleep in?" _You could sleep naked _Spike thought. And as if she'd heard his dirty thought, she began blushing furiously, her milky skin turning a bright pink. The blush extended all the way to her neck, Spike wondered how far down it went.

"I could let you borrow something" he told her.

"Yeah? Ok" she nodded, clearly relieved she wouldn't have to sleep in her day clothes or even worse.

"Don't know if it'll fit you" he said handing her a large black shirt, surely it would be long enough to cover her bits.

"Thanks" she smiled, making her way towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower" she announced closing the door with a soft click.

He desperately tried not to, but he couldn't help but think of her in the shower. Soaking wet, her cotton panties, that long brown hair that looked soft as silk, _sleeping in the same bed_. He shook his head, these thoughts were leading no where good. He stood, hands slipping his shirt off leaving a bare chest, his hands went towards his black jeans undoing the button, he peeled them off, quickly replacing them with a pair of gray sweatpants that hung low on his waist.

He had to keep himself distracted, he couldn't afford to do something stupid. He lay on the bed, reclining against the headboard. Sighing he reached for his pack of cigarettes, maybe late night T.V. would do the trick. He flipped through the channels, cursing as it landed on a Girls Gone Wild commercial. _Barely legal _the bloody video advertised, _Young_, _nubile_, and _willing_. He heard the shower turn off and quickly changed the channel. _Great_ he thought, a scary movie, soddin' Dracula. The door clicked open, out walked a freshly showered Dawn. Her hair wet, the damn shirt _was_ too short, he was sure if she were to bend slightly he could catch more than a glimpse at what lay underneath. _Oh dear god _she wasn't wearing a bra. He could make out her perky little nipples, beneath the flimsy material of his shirt.

"What are you watching?" she asked nonchalantly. Of course _she_ didn't have a clue of the effect she was having on him.

"Uh- Bloody Dracula" he faltered for a second, she was the sight of virginal beauty. Damn that ponce Angel and his insistence on taking this job.

"Hm with Gary Oldman?" she asked, sitting her shapely posterior on the bed.

"Yeah and that klepto bint"

Dawn nodded, blushing slightly. "I like Gary Oldman. He's… cute"

Spike raised a saucy eyebrow, "The bloke is old enough to be your father y'know"

She shrugged, "Older is attractive." she said, eyeing him with eyes that seemed much older than she was. Her true colors were starting to shine, and Spike was surprised. She wasn't as naïve as he thought. Inexperienced yes, but this girl definitely knew what she wanted.


End file.
